


Reindeer Games

by KeldvokWrites



Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [19]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar 2020, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas fic, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: What's a reindeer doing at Ohtori?
Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Reindeer Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maaqss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaqss/gifts).



“Mitsuru, what _ARE_ you doing?”

The boy jumped in surprise. The last person Tsuwabuki expected to see was Nanami tapping her toes impatiently, waiting for her answer. She had caught him, once again, snooping around late at night.

“I…I wanted to see the reindeer again.”

Nanami gasped. “Rein-Reindeer?” Her cheeks turned scarlet.

“Whaddya mean, ‘Again?’ You’ve seen one, _here_ , _at Ohtori_?”

“All month long, Miss Nanami! It seems to come late at night, when everyone is asleep.”

Nanami grimaced. _She sure had been doing a lot of sleeping_. Still, there was no harm done, and Tsuwabuki was a good kid, if a little scatterbrained. _Maybe she could help?_

“Well, Mitsuru, tonight’s your lucky night! Big Sis Nanami is going to make your dreams come true!”

* * *

Soon, an hour had passed, and after several attempts to coerce the creature out with carrots (stolen from the Ohtori kitchen), Nanami began to cry.

“It’s okay Nanami, you did the best you could,” Mitsuru said, taking out his handkerchief and handing it to her.

“Well that’s not good enough!” Nanami yelled, her voice cracking in frustration. _“I just know if she was here…”_

“If who was here?” a voice softly spoke from behind.

Nanami screamed.

“ _An-An-ANTHY?_ _WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”_

“I’m here to see Miss Utena, silly. And a good evening to you as well, Mitsuru. Happy Holidays.”

“I should have known,” Nanami muttered to herself, her eyes catching a glimpse of the reins Anthy held in her hand.

 _Anthy’s a weirdo_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
